The present application relates generally to communications, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for secure online communications.
Public and private usage of distributed processing systems, such as the Internet, and other information wide networks, has become commonplace in all avenues of life, home, work, recreation and the like. Conducting commerce over such distributed systems, such as e-business, has become very popular. Users of e-business and other identity sensitive applications may be required to provide a user identifier and a password, for example, a PIN number, before the user is permitted access to such applications. When these and other applications operate within a multiple website environment, each website must get involved in a given transaction to authenticate the user prior to allowing access to these websites. A process authenticates a user generally by verifying that the user password is properly associated with the user identifier.